Locura de Amor
by Valente R
Summary: Dicen que el verdadero amor siempre se volverá a encontrar. ¿Pero podrá Edward volver a ver a su Ángel? Inspirada en la canción Locura automática de La Secta All Star.


**Éste fic está escrito con la idea de participar en el Dance-Song Fic Contest.**

**Título: Locura de amor.**

**Autor: Valente R.**

**Summary: Dicen que el verdadero amor siempre se volverá a encontrar. ¿Pero podrá Edward volver a ver a su Ángel? Inspirada en la canción Locura automática de ****La Secta All Star.**

**Rating: K.**

**Pareja: Edward x Bella.**

**Numero de palabras: 4154.**

**Canción(es): 1) Locura automática - ****La Secta All Star 2) Claro de Luna – Debussy 3) Te amo - Alexander Hacha.**

****Disclaimer: Los p**ersonajes son obra de Stephenie Meyer.**

Edward Pvo.

Flash Back.

_Junio de 2006._

_Comenzaba otro verano mas en el cual estaba seguro que mi familia iba a hacer lo mismo que todos los años desde que tengo memoria: Bailar._

_Mi madre Esme Cullen es una excepcional bailarina retirada, quien le alegraba poder enseñar todo lo que sabía a la nueva generación – Como decía ella- por lo que organizaba cada año clases gratuitas en el pueblo, todos los años las clases estaban llenas, se inscribían desde niños pequeños hasta los ancianos, por lo cual no entiendo cual era la insistencia de mi madre en que todos los años mis hermanos y yo entráramos a las clases. Cada vez que alguno de nosotros nos quejábamos nos decía que en el baile nunca dejamos de aprender, que ella misma aprendía algo nuevo cada día._

_Por ese motivo me encontraba en una esquina de la cancha del instituto- donde se realizaban las clases de baile- hablando con Emmett y Jasper mientras veíamos a Alice practicar pasos de ballet clásico, la duende de mi hermana definitivamente había heredado la gracia, para ser bailarina, de mamá. En uno de sus giros se fijó que la estábamos viendo y con tres saltos clásicos se acercó a nosotros._

— _¿Qué hacen mis tres chicos favoritos?— Preguntó mientras Jasper pasaba su mano por su cintura._

—_Solo hablando. ¿Duende, tú que todo siempre lo sabes, éste año habrán nuevos estudiantes? Ya es aburrido ver a los mismos pies izquierdos todos los años— Dijo Emmett sin preocupación por haberle dicho duende en voz alta ni por la mirada de furia que le lanzó Alice. Yo solía decirle así en mi mente pero muy pocas veces se lo diría a ella, valoro mucho mi vida para eso._

—_Hermano oso, pues si, éste año va a haber una nueva, la hija del Jefe Swan que se acaba de mudar con él, según lo que me dijo Mama— Alice explicó. _

—_No sabía que el Jefe Swan tuviera una hija— Dije. Emmett y jasper asistieron de acuerdo conmigo._

—_Casi nadie de nuestra edad lo sabe porque cuando teníamos más o menos 6 o 7 años, la esposa del Jefe Swan se fue del pueblo abandonándolo al mismo tiempo. Obviamente llevándose consigo a su hija. —Contestó Alice._

—_Amor, ¿sabes cómo se llama la chica? — Preguntó Jasper mirando a los ojos de mi hermana._

—_Sí, se llama… — oí comenzar a Alice justamente en el momento en que mi mundo se congeló por completo; Ahí frente a mi estaba el Ángel que me acompañaba en mis noches de soledad desde hace años, había vuelto a mí como me prometió y no dejaría que se fuera nunca de mi lado. _

—_Chicos, ella es Bella y estará con nosotros en ésta clase— La voz de mi madre fue lo que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. ¿Cuándo llego? Voltee a ver a mis antiguos acompañantes los cuales seguían en el mismo lugar donde estaban antes de que me perdiera, pero me veían algo preocupados — Las parejas son las mismas que el año pasado. Edward, hijo, ven un momento— Me llamó mi madre con una gran sonrisa. Sin dudarlo fui a su llamado porque al hacerlo me acercaba a ella. —Hijo, serás la pareja de Bella— Dios, creo que iba a explotar de alegría con aquellas simples palabras de mi madre. — Bella, te dejo en buenas manos. Edward es el mejor bailarín que tengo en ésta clase, no por nada es mi hijo — Terminó mi madre con unas risitas antes de retirarse, supongo, a coordinar la música._

—_Hola — Le dije tímidamente extendiendo mi mano, tenía que saber primero si me recordaba._

—_Hola—Contestó tomando mi mano, lo que produjo la sensación de electricidad donde hacía contacto su piel con la mía. En ese instante, estuve totalmente seguro de tres cosas:_

_La primera: ella me recordaba._

_Segundo: la amaba desde el primer día que la vi._

_Y la tercera: nunca la iba a dejar ir de mi lado._

Fin de Flash Back.

Junio de 2039.

No sabía lo equivocado que estaba porque hoy ya era otro día en el cual estaba lejos de ella, _mi Bella_, ya hace más de 30 años que no la veo, donde no he podido oír su dulce voz ni sentir sus suaves labios sobre los míos. Ese era el castigo de mi corazón el no estar junto a ella, aunque sé que me lo merezco por haberla dejado que se fuera de mi lado sin poder explicarle cuan sinceramente la amaba solamente a ella, que nunca hubo nadie más.

_No castigues a este pobre corazón_

_Aunque sé que me merezco lo peor_

_Sabes que te hablo con toda sinceridad_

Flash Back.

_Septiembre 2006. _

_Los momentos con Bella eran únicos, el mismo día en que volvió a mi le pedí que fuera mi novia, ya habíamos perdido demasiado tiempo separados. Los días fueron pasando entre clases de bailes __–__Bella al principio era algo torpe pero cada día iba mejorando, según ella decía que era por él, quien la guiaba__– __y salidas a solas, o con el resto del grupo.__ La pasábamos muy bien, nunca me había sentido tan dichoso, tan completo._

_Hoy cumplíamos tres meses de noviazgo, en la mañana estuvimos juntos en nuestro prado disfrutando de los pocos rayos de sol que se filtraban entre los árboles, rodeados por el olor de las diferentes flores silvestres que habitaban en el prado. A eso del medio día, la dejé en su casa para que se cambiara para ir en la noche al cine._

_Alrededor de las seis, me dirigía a bajar de mi auto con un ramo de flores silvestres del prado –Bella había comentado que su olor la llenaba de tranquilidad, así que después de dejarla en su casa me devolví al prado por ellas– para tocar a su puerta. A los segundos que toqué, me abrió una encantadora y emocionada Bella que al ver las flores sus ojos brillaron._

— _¡Edward, gracias! — Dijo cuando tomo las flores de mi mano y las acerco a su rostro para olerlas._

—_Todo por ver una sonrisa en tu bello rostro—Sonreí dejando mi mirada en sus labios, ella se fijó en donde tenía mi mirada porque sus labios se acercaron lentamente a los míos para besarme quedamente—. ¿Estás lista amor? Hoy nos espera una gran noche. _

—_Si, sólo deja que las ponga en agua—Contestó señalando a las flores —. Pasa, Charlie está en la sala. —Ya se había perdido dentro de su casa antes de terminar la frase. Entre riendo a la sala en donde el Jefe Swan estaba concentrado viendo un partido de Básquetbol._

—_Buenas noches señor, ¿cómo ha estado? — El Jefe Swan estaba tan concentrado que se sobresaltó al notar mi presencia._

—_Edward, hijo, no te oí entrar. ¿Dónde ésta Bella?__— Preguntó algo desorientado. Vaya, si es cierto que cuando nos ponemos a ver partidos en la tele no le prestamos atención a más nada._

—_Está poniendo en agua unas flores que le regalé—Le conteste algo avergonzado. Una cosa era tener detalles lindos con tu novia, pero otra muy diferente es contárselo a su padre._

—_Eres buen chico, me alegra que mi hija esté con alguien como tu. Sé que la cuidaras— Dijo parándose para ofrecerme su mano._

_—Claro que lo hare señor, como a mi propia vida. — Le respondí apretando su mano._

— _¿Qué está pasando aquí? — Pregunto mi Ángel que acababa de entrar a la habitación._

—_Nada cariño, solo hablábamos. Bueno, ¿qué esperan? Vayan a divertirse y no lleguen tarde. — Prácticamente nos estaba corriendo. Me imaginé que ese juego debía de estar muy interesante. Bella sólo rodó los ojos. Nos despedimos de su padre antes de irnos._

_El trayecto al cine fue entre roces y miradas de amor.__Compramos las entradas__–__Para ver una película sobre vampiros que estaba teniendo mucho éxito__– y diferentes tipos de comida chatarra._

_No le estaba prestando mucha atención a la película, veía más entretenido ver los cambios de expresiones que tenía Bella mientras trascurría la película, aunque claro, me regañó varias veces por estar viéndola a ella en vez de la película._

_La película estaba en la parte donde el protagonista estaba tocaba el piano cuando Bella aprovechó para ir al baño, viendo ésta escena me dio la idea de componer una canción que fuera tan perfecta como ella. Estaba tan concentrado pensando en acordes, que me sobresalté cuando sentí una mano en mi mejilla y unos desconocidos labios sobre los míos. Intenté separarme de aquella persona, pero lo que logre fue que ella se sentara encima de mí, impidiendo mi propósito. La única solución que tenía era tumbarla pero eso iba contra de mis enseñanzas; cuando al fin se separó de mi pude ver que era Tanya Denali –Sabía que yo le gustaba pero nunca pensé que fuera capaz de hacer algo así y más aun sabiendo que tenía novia – me miró a los ojos para luego posar la mirada hacia un punto al lado mí. Temeroso de lo peor, miré hacia donde ella lo estaba haciendo y lo que vi me partió el corazón._

_Mi amada Bella tenía lágrimas derramadas por todo su rostro, y en sus ojos se podía ver una tristeza capaz de dejarte congelado. Al ver que la miraba, salió corriendo de la sala del cine._

—_ ¡Tanya, suéltame! — Grité sin impórtame las quejas de las personas en la sala._

—_Si es lo que quieres, Eddy—Dijo pretendiendo ser sensual, pero a mí lo que me dio fue asco. Cuando me vi libre de ella corrí tras de Bella,y la encontré abrazada a un chico moreno de más o menos nuestra edad al cual yo no conocía._

—_Bella, mi vida, necesitamos hablar. No es lo que piensas. — Dije acercándome a donde estaban ellos, por lo que pude ver como ella se tensaba a oír mi voz y él me lanzaba una mirada de pura furia y petulancia._

—_Para que hablar si todo está muy claro Edward, le debí haber creído a Tanya, así no me hubiera ilusionado contigo. Ahora que tu y ella ya se burlaron de mi, ¡me puedes dejar tranquila porque no te quiero volver a ver nunca más Edward Cullen!— Prácticamente me gritó cada palabra, las cuales se enterraban en mi corazón como cuchillos. No entendía nada ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Tanya? Bella le susurró algo al chico y éste asintió._

—_Bella, espera — Le supliqué cuando vi que se iba a ir, tomándole la mano para evitarlo pero ella se soltó. Su rechazo terminó de romper mi corazón, ni una mirada me dirigió._

— _¡No oíste, quiere que la dejes en paz! — Por primera vez habló el chico que la acompañaba, ahora mirándome de frente y con la misma mirada de furia._

— _¡Y tú quién eres para meterte en esto! —Grité. _

_Toda ésta situación me estaba rebasando. Y él con su aire petulante me estaba molestando._

—_No soy un imbécil que juega con los sentimientos de las personas— También gritó y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Le lancé un golpe directo a la nariz que hizo que se cayera al piso._

— _¡Jake! — Gritó preocupada Bella. _

_Así es como se llama el imbécil. _

— _¿Qué sucede aquí? — Preguntó un guardia de seguridad acercándose a nosotros, porque, el ver una chica que claramente había estado llorando y a dos chicos, uno en el piso con la nariz rota y el otro con el puño hinchando, sólo podía significar algo: Problemas._

—_Él le pegó a mi amigo porque me estaba defendiendo— Me acusó Bella, en su mirada se veía lo molesta que estaba conmigo, y lo que hice fue enredarlo más al pegarle a su amigo._

—_Así que aquí tenemos un bravucón— Dijo tomándome fuertemente del brazo. — ¿Señorita, usted o su amigo necesitan alguna ayuda? — Preguntó mirándolos._

—_No señor, gracias, sólo lléveselo— La voz de Bella ahora en vez de mostrar rabia mostraba dolor, la había lastimado aún mas, como el grandísimo imbécil que soy. _

_—Bella, lo siento, déjame explicarte por favor— Era mi última oportunidad porque el guardia me estaba llevando, pero Bella sólo se quedó ahí, viéndome a los ojos, y pude ver claramente como se deslizaba una solitaria lagrima._

Fin de Flash Back.

Desde esa noche no la volví a ver. Después de pasar más de tres horas detenido fui a buscar a Bella a su casa. Cuando el Jefe Swan me abrió la puerta lo hizo con nada más y menos que con su pistola en mano, me dejó en claro que no me quería volver a ver por su casa. A Bella se la había comido la tierra, nunca regresó a su casa. El Jefe Swan no le quiso decir a nadie del pueblo que había pasado con ella.

Cuando le conté a Alice lo que había pasado me gritó por no haber sido capaz de retenerla para explicarle, sino que me fui de salvaje. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, comenzó a decir mil cosas contra Tanya y que tenía que vengarse de alguna forma, sé que lo hizo, pero, realmente, no me importó. Ya nada tenía sentido sin ella a mi lado, la había vuelto a perder y ésta vez sentía que era para siempre. Esa sola idea me hacía llorar.

_Si yo no te vuelvo a ver_

_No sé lo que voy hacer_

_Estar hundido en un mar de lágrimas_

_Si yo no te vuelvo a ver_

_Yo me voy a enloquecer_

_Es para mí la locura automática._

En la soledad de mi casa lo único que reinaba era su recuerdo. Había duplicado la única foto que teníamos juntos y la había colgado en todas las paredes y mesas del lugar, toda la casa estaba llena de flores silvestres del que seguía siendo nuestro prado y en el piano reposaban las partituras de la canción que le compuse, era la única que he tocado durante todos estos años. No me importaba que me llamaran el loco de Forks.

— ¿Halo?— Pregunté dudoso cuando sonó el teléfono, los únicos que me llamaban eran mi familia y ellos tenían meses sin hacerlo.

— ¡Edward Anthony Cullen, cómo es posible que ni una sola llamada a tu querida hermana!—La voz al otro lado gritó. Dios, esa enana ni que tuviera nietos iba a cambiar.

—Alice, por favor ¿Qué quieres? — Pregunté rápidamente. No me gustaba hablar con la gente, prefería estar en silencio pensando en ella, aunque sinceramente me alegraba escuchar la voz de Alice.

—Siempre tan mal humorado hermanito. La razón de mi espectacular llamada es para invitarte a la fiesta de hoy, ya sabes, para celebrar mi aniversario número 30 de bodas con Jasper— Cierto, hace 30 años fui a su boda, a pesar de todo, no podía faltar a la boda de mi hermana, pero ir a su aniversario era otro cuento.

— Felicitaciones Al, pero no estoy para fiestas— Dije cuidadosamente, aunque tuviéramos 50 años aun le temía a la furia de mi hermana.

—Edward, ¿a que no sabes _quién_ vendrá ésta noche? — _Bella,_ fue el primer nombre que vino a mi mente, pero me obligué a rechazar la idea, seguramente era cualquier otra persona. —Si Edward, es _ella_. Bella viene hoy— Ahora si me había vuelto loco, era imposible que Alice me acabara de decir que Bella, mi Bella, iba a estar en la fiesta— Y no Edward, no estás loco, Bella va estar en la fiesta. Y antes de que te lo preguntes, soy tu hermana, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que pasa por tu mente. — Concluyó. Cuanta suerte tenía al tener una hermana como ella.

—Alice, eres la mejor. ¿A qué hora es la fiesta? Pero primero, ¿cómo es que ella va a ir a la fiesta? ¿La has visto?— Pregunté mientras subía a prepararme. Hoy iba a volver a ver al amor de mi vida.

Me dirigía en mi auto al lugar donde seria la fiesta, llevaba una de las flores silvestres que tenía en mi casa, estaba tan nervioso. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Bella cuando me viera. Alice no me había querido contar nada por teléfono, así que no sabía si ella quería verme. Yo quiero que supiera que ella era mi todo, que agradezco al cielo el día que la conocí.

_Hoy recuerdo el día en que te conocí_

_Te convertiste la luz de mi vivir_

_Y te lo juro eso nunca cambiara._

Flash Back.

_Junio de 1995._

_Yo no quería estar aquí pero mi mami dijo que sería bueno saber bailar para cuando fuera mayor e invitara a una chica a una fiesta, pero para qué yo voy a querer bailar con las niñas que son tan feas y gritonas __–Claro, mi hermanita Alice no es así–, pero todas mis quejas no hicieron resultado. Por eso estaba aquí, con una Alice emocionada y con un Emmett que lo único que decía era que esto era muy divertido._

_Fue ahí cuando vi a entrar a mi mami con la niña más linda que había visto jamás, era como un Ángel, no me molestaría estar cerca de ella. Cuando mi mami eligió las parejas no me puso con mi Ángel, sino con una niña que creo que se llamaba Tanya. Ella no me agradaba, siempre me estaba persiguiendo y mi Ángel con Mike, él y yo éramos amigos hasta que se molestó porque le ganaba en todo; mi mami me dijo que él es un mal perdedor._

_Cuando comenzó a sonar Claro de Luna de Debussy – Lo reconocía porque es una de mis favoritas– Mi mami nos dijo cómo teníamos que movernos. _

— _¡Me pisó!— Gritó __Mike, sorprendiéndonos a todos y haciendo que las mejillas de mi Ángel se pusieran rojas. Mi mami dijo que nos tomáramos un descanso mientras se calmaba el llorón de Mike._

—_Mami— La llamé cuando estuve cerca de ella._

—_Dime tesoro— Contestó arrodillándose frente a mí._

—_Yo quiero ser la pareja de baile del Ángel— Ya que mi mami era la maestra podía tener algunas ventajas, ¿no es cierto?_

— _¿De cuál Ángel, mi vida? — Preguntó extrañada, pero cómo es que no se había dado cuenta que había un Ángel en el lugar._

—_El Ángel que estaba bailando con el llorón de Mike— A mi mami se puso una sonrisa grandísima en el rostro y me dio un beso en la frente antes de dejarme ahí. A veces no entendía a mi mami._

—_Chicos, pónganse en sus puestos. Mike, tu pareja va ser ahora Tanya, y Edward contigo preciosa— Informó mientras que tomaba de la mano a mi Ángel y la llevaba a donde estaba yo. Mi mami la dejó conmigo con la misma sonrisa de antes, pero mi Ángel tenía la mirada en el piso._

—_Hola, soy Edward. ¿Cómo te llamas?— Le pregunté._

—_Soy Bella— Contestó en la misma posición. Quizás era que ella prefería bailar con Mike y no conmigo. Eso me pondría muy triste._

— _¿Por qué miras al piso? ¿Es que no quieres bailar conmigo? — Pregunté con voz triste y ella de inmediato levantó la mirada._

—_No es eso, es que no quiero pisarte— Cuando terminó de hablar, volvió a bajar la mirada ahora con sus mejillas coloradas. Con que era eso; tonto Mike que es un llorón hizo sentir mal a mi Ángel._

—_Tranquila, no me pisaras y si lo haces no me importa, mi Ángel. —Dije mientras con una de mis manos agarraba la suya y la otra la ponía en su cintura para comenzar a movernos al ritmo de la canción. Ella siguió, algo temerosa, mis pasos hasta que se dio cuenta que nada pasaba y fue ahí cuando me sonrió y fue como si la habitación se llenara de luz. Sabía que nunca iba a poder olvidar esa imagen._

Fin de Flash Back.

Cuando bajé del coche mis nervios aumentaron. Había varias personas, algunos los conocía a otros no, pero Bella no estaba entre ellos.

—Edward, ¡al fin llegaste! — Mi hermana venía hacia a mí con un niño de más o menos un año, debería de ser alguno de sus nietos; me había perdido tanto de sus vidas. — Todavía no ha llegado, pero lo hará— Me contestó antes de que pudiera hacer la pregunta que rodeaba mi mente. — Ven para que veas a los demás— Me llevó donde estaban Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie la esposa de éste. Estamos hablando de sus hijos y nietos cuando la vi.

A pesar de los años aun ella seguía siendo lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Caminé con paso decidido hacia ella, cuando estuve frente a ella le ofrecí la flor que había estado llevando en mi solapa, la tomó con manos temblorosas las cuales tomé entre las mías.

—He estado esperando todos estos años para decirte que tu eres a la única mujer que he amado en mi vida. Lo que viste ese día en el cine fue una trampa. Todos estos años sin ti han sido un infierno para mí. — Le dije todo esto mirándola directamente a los ojos, los cuales poco a poco se fueron llenando de lágrimas.

—Edward, te he amado y extrañado tanto, cada noche de estos 30 años has estado presente en mi vida. Después de esa noche me fui con mi madre fuera del país, apenas volví hace un par de meses, tenía miedo de que si volvía te fuera a buscar después del todo el daño que me habías hecho, pero me cansé de huir y volví. Ésta mañana me encontré a Alice y me contó como habían pasado las cosas en realidad; no lo podía creer, había sido una tonta todos estos años al no darte la oportunidad de explicarte, pero Tanya me había dicho que tú y ella habían planeado un plan para romperme el corazón. Yo no le creí hasta esa noche. Perdóname— Para cuando terminó estaba llorando sin control. No podía creer que existieran personas tan crueles para decirle cosas tan viles y más aún a tan bello Ángel.

—Mi Ángel, no hay nada que perdonar, ya eso está en el pasado. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, ahora debemos aprovechar los que nos queda— Le dije quitando con delicadeza las lágrimas de ahora, sus arrugadas mejillas— ¿Qué tal si bailamos? — Le dije tomando con una de mis manos la suya y la otra la ponía en su cintura mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro. La canción que estaban tocando los músicos, describía como me había sentido todos estos años sin ella, así que se la iba cantando al oído.

_Si yo no te vuelvo a ver_

_No sé lo que voy hacer_

_Estar hundido en un mar de lágrimas_

_Si yo no te vuelvo a ver_

_Yo me voy a enloquecer_

_Es para mí la locura automática_

_Es para mí la locura automática_

_Es para mí la locura automática_

Cuando terminó la canción nos quedamos viendo a los ojos para lentamente acercar nuestros labios a lo que fue un beso lento y lleno de amor.

—Buenas noches, espero que la estén pasando bien aquí en el aniversario de mis asombrosos padres— Fue la voz de Jace, el hijo mayor de Alice, lo que nos sacó a Bella y a mí de nuestra burbuja personal. —Bueno, estoy aquí por pedido de mi madre y todos lo que la conocen saben que a ella no se le puede negar nada. — Todos nos reímos y aun más cuando se oyó un "¡Jace!" de parte una molesta Alice. — Tranquila Má, sabes que es la verdad. — Le dijo con un guiño. — Volviendo al tema, mi madre me encargó hoy un tema de alta seguridad: conseguir unas partituras para que la tocara ésta noche, ya que modestia aparte soy el mejor pianista de la familia sin contar al compositor de éste tema, claro está. Ustedes saben de quién estoy hablando, mi tío Edward Cullen, un aplauso para él. —Mientras la gente aplaudía Bella me miraba sorprendida. Jace se ubicó en el piano y se pudieron oír los primeros acordes de aquella canción que hice para ella.

—Esta canción la inspiraste tú —Fue lo único que le dije mientras volvía a tomarla para bailar, ésta vez nos movíamos con movimientos lentos. Intenté cantársela pero mi voz me fallaba. Jamás imaginé que ella estaría oyendo esta canción.

_Te amo más que a un nuevo mundo  
>Más que a un día perfecto<br>Más que a un suave vino  
>Más que a un largo sueño<br>Más que a la balada de un niño cantando  
>Más que a mi música más que a mis años<br>Más que a mis tristezas más que a mis quehaceres  
>Más que a mis impulsos más que a mis placeres<br>Más que a nuestro juego preferido  
>Más aun que esto te amo.<em>

Cada vez que tocaba ésta pieza terminaba sintiendo el dolor de no estar con ella, pero en ésta ocasión, sentía todo el amor que ésta mujer tenía hacia mí. Por ella estaría dispuesto a cometer hasta la más grande locura del mundo, porque sería una _locura de amor._


End file.
